The Halloween Dance
by Jem.Rainbow
Summary: Andi Cruz is in a funk. Ever since Luke dumped her, she's not the same. But can a certain former zombie's reappearance in her life change that?


**Hey Guys! So before we begin I want to a** **poligize to all Landi shippers. This story will have Phandi because I can't make myself write even semi detailed Landi! Like, imagine a total, die-hard Jemma shipper trying to write mushy _detailed_ Demma stuff. They were vomiting or gauging their eyes out, right. Well that's me when I try to write any ship besides Jemma, Phandi, Miego, or Dia. I have high respect for those who can. I'm just not there yet. And I forgot to add Miego. Happy Halloween, this is my treat to all of you. Well enough talking, let's get started. :)**

* * *

 **Andi POV**

I sigh. Tomorrow is the Halloween Dance and Luke and I broke up. I kicked his cocky little butt and graduated in top spot. He couldn't handle the fact that I'm Em's guardian instead of him so I got dumped. I cried that night. The last time I had cried was when Phillip left. I didn't let it show in front of him. I wanted him to go meet his parents like he wanted to, and being the loving guy that he is he would've stayed for me. Gosh I miss him. He was the only guy I ever _really_ loved. Luke was nothing compared to what Phillip and I had.

But that's all over now. He left and why would he come back? He probably forgot that I even exist. He has everything he could ever want, probably even a new, _prettier_ girlfriend. That's why I let him go. He would do the same for me.

Yet it still hurts. I'm still laying facedown in bed wishing he would come back to me. I know that I'm being selfish, but I can't help it. I want him. I need him. I wish I could at least call him and tell him that I li- no _love_ him.

I laugh a little. Never in my _life_ would I have thought that I, Andi Cruz, would use the L-word. Dang, I've got it bad.

I am brought out of my thoughts by my phone's loud text alert. I look up from my comforter and on my phone's screen to see that it's from Emma.

 **Emma=Bold** _Andi=Italics_

 **Hey Andi, Are you going to the dance tomorrow night? Jax and I wanna know.**

I sigh. I really don't wanna go, but Em is my friend. I just can't go to a party right now. She'll understand, right?

 _Sorry Em. I don't think I can get up the nerve to go to a party right now. Especially after the whole Luke thing._

I send the message, wincing at his name. Even if I don't really love him, our breakup reminded me of my yearning to have Phillip back.

 **Andi, come on! You can't just stay cooped up forever. And as my guardian you have to go, otherwise the COUNCIL will come. Then the night will be completely ruined.**

I gotta admit, she is right. If they come Emma and Birdman will be watched like hawks ALL night. Which means absolutely _no_ romance or PDA for Jemma. I can't do that to her. Emma loves romance, and apparently PDA judging by how often she and Jax get all kissy and coupley. Even the thought makes me want to gag. I sigh and give in.

 _Ok. Fine, but you SO owe me._

 **I'll make it up to you. I promise;)**

That confused me. What did she mean by that? I brush it off and go to bed.

Tomorrow is going to be a _looonnnggg_ day.

* * *

 **Emma POV**

I texted Andi from Jax's house, we are watching Phillip. I hope I didn't give too much away. Tomorrow at the dance Phillip is going to surprise Andi, and take her mind off Luke. After Phillip met his parents and got better at the whole human thing he came back, for her. I smile at the thought. Phandi is just _soo_ cute. I am brought out of my thoughts by a pair of strong arms wrapping around my waist and soft lips brushing my ear as I'm simutaniously pulled back into a hard chest. I smile brighter and giggle, knowing _exactly_ who it is.

Jax.

"Hey Em." He whispers in my ear, making goosebumps appear on my arms. I giggle once again, no longer capable of focusing on anything except him.

"Hi." I giggle, turning to face him and looping my arms aroung his neck. His arms remain wrapped around my waist.

"Is she coming?" He asks. It takes me a moment to realize he means Andi.

"Yep." I reply softly, half lost in his eyes. I'm surprised I can think even halfway clearly at the moment, given that I can barely breathe.

"Good. I can't take anymore of Phillip's whining." He jokes with a chuckle.

I giggle and peck his lips. Right when I try to pull back he gently presses a hand to my back, keeping me from moving. This continues for about a minute before we hear someone fake a cough, and pull back.

"Do you really have to do the PDA thing that often. Andi was right, you really do have no other setting." Phillip says, walking downstairs. Even though he's supposedly annoyed, the mention of my zombie-loving best friend makes him smile. He's got it bad.

"It's not our fault you walk in on every moment we have." Jax replies a bit defensive, an arm _still_ around around my waist. I laugh and roll my eyes. Phillip has been staying with Jax for almost a week, and walks in on nearly every moment we have. He hates "excessive PDA" as he and Andi call it. They really are the perfect match, for video game lovers at least.

"Ha Ha." Phillip says sarcasticially. He then turns his attention to me.

"Is she coming?" He asks, the hope in his eyes obvious. He really does love her. If only they'd stayed together and Andi didn't have to experience the heartbreak from Luke. I have known her since the weekend before freshman year, about two years, and she's only ever cried twice. The day Phillip left and when Luke dumped her for beating him at guardian's training. I've never really hated anyone, but when Andi called me up that night in tears I wanted to grab her chainsaw and teach him not to mess with my best friend. Now I understand how she felt when Daniel and I broke up.

"I convinced her." I smile with a nod. I halfway guilt tripped her by telling her that the council might come if she didn't, but it is true.

"Good." Phillip nods. Then he gets this wide eyed look when he realizes what I said.

"What did you do?" He sighs. I feel a little offended. It's not like I threatened her or anything. I'd never do that. She would laugh if I tried. I'm all glitter and sweetarts, everyone knows that.

"All I did was tell her that as my guardian she had to come, or the council would." I reply, holding up my phone."Would you feel better if you read the texts?"

"Nah, I'll take your word for it." He says, walking toward us. I roll my eyes.

"So Phillip. Don't take this the wrong way or anything, I love having you here, but when are you moving back in with the VanPelts?" Jax asks, removing his arm from my waist. I feel cold at the loss of contact.

"I'm gonna move back in with Mom after the dance, when I have Andi back." He replys, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall.

"You seem _pretty_ sure of that." I say, raising an eyebrow. I know he's right, I just want to see what he'll say.

"I am. I won't give up on her. I don't care how long it takes, I _will_ get her back." He replys. Out the corner of my eye I see Jax smirk for a second. He taught him that line, didn't he. I bet he used it in reference to me at one point too.

"How long have you two been working on that line?" I ask, gesturing toward them with a knowing smirk. Jax looks like he just saw a ghost- no, a bird, and Phillip just smirks and answers, no shame at all.

"Since I came back. Not to mention when he said that about you last time I was here." I grin in victory and raise an eyebrow. I knew it! I turn to face Jax, who is, in an extermely rare moment that may never happen again, blushing. That only confirms it.

"Ah, I see." I smile, turning to face Philip."He was right though. He got what he wanted."

"Yes I did." Jax says, wrapping his arm around me once again. I lean into him, sighing in content.

"Exactly! He got what he wanted, and I will too." Phillip argues, gesturing towards us. I smile and roll my eyes.

"Well I hope for your sake, and Andi's, that you do. You meant a lot to her you know. You still do." I smile. They are in love, even if Phillip won't admit it to us. He grins like an idiot.

"I just don't want to see her hurt." He replies, all happiness leaving his expression. He hates the thought of her being in pain, especially since she's always been so independant and acts so invincible. There are times when I wonder if she might be. She's always been the strong one, but these past few weeks she hasn't been herself. It honestly scares me for her to be so, _vunerable_ , but Phillip will help get her back to normal. I hope so at least.

"I know." I reply, a little sad. These past few weeks haven't been the same. Luckily Phillip can fix it, I think...

* * *

 **Jax POV**

For the past couple of days Phillip has been staying at my place. On the night of the dance he's gonna surprise Andi, with the 'perfect costume'. A zombie. Yes, I know it's a little ironic and cheesy, but he wants to and Em thinks it's cute. Then again, she hears the phrase killer bunny and all she hears is bunny. She goes on a rant about them being "so adorable". If I didn't know any better I'd wonder who the heck decided she should be The Chosen One. But she's the glitter to my leather and I love her for it. We're the perfect balance, a match I _swear_ was made with magic.

At least that's what I think everytime I touch her. It feels so magicial it's hard to describe. Like someone cast a spell that only effects us at the contact.

I am brought out of my thoughts by Phillip screaming,"BIRD!"

I scream and jump a foot high. Using my phobia against me is cruel. The look Em gives Phillip through her poorly hidden laughter is half-anger half-amusement. Phillip is currently laughing so hard he's crying. I cast a spell to put him in a dress. A pretty, girly dress with heavy makeup. Em and I start laughing uncontrollably. Poor little Phillip looks like he's going to kill me.

"Dude!" He shouts. I try to stop laughing, but one look at him and I start again. He glares at me like I'm evil, well considering my actions I kind of am. I can't believe I did that. If only Andi had been here to see it. _Then_ he'd really kill me.

"A little _help_." He says, a little more calm, but still very angry. I can't stop laughing, so Em casts a spell to fix it. Slowly my laughing stops as Phillip crosses his arms, raises an eyebrow and gives me the _I-would-totally-kill-you-if-you-weren't-my-best-friend_ look.

"Are you done yet?" He asks annoyed.

"Yeah." I reply with a nod.

"That was uncalled for." Phillip hisses.

"So is using my phobia against me!" I say in mock anger.

"It's not my fault that's the only way to get you out of _Emma-Land_." He responds with a smirk. I feel all the color leave my skin and I freeze. Em turns to face me with raised eyebrows and crossed arms. I will kill him later.

" _Emma-Land_?" Em questions. Uh oh.

"W-well, I uh, and um, yeah." I stutter, knowing that I didn't actually say anything that made sense. Emma smirks at me and laughs.

"Well you see Emma, Emma Land is my phrase for when Jax here.." Phillip begins. I cut him off quickly.

"Say another word and I put you back in that dress and bring _Andi_ here to see it." I challenge. His eyes widen when I say that and he looks terrified. I don't think that's how he wants to make his reappearance, and I don't blame him.

"Y-you know what? N-nevermind." He stutters. I smirk in victory. _I always win in the end._

Em tells me that she has to go home and tele transports away. I taught her how to do it right so she didn't end up in the pool. Phillip and I say goodnight and go to bed. Tomorrow will be fun.

* * *

 **Andi** **P** **OV**

I wake up in the morning feeling surprisingly good. Lately I've felt a bit off, but today I feel happy. Like tonight something great might happen.

Once I'm fully awake I walk to the halloween store and pick out my costume, a zombie bride. It reminds me of Phillip. I know that I'm torturing myself, but I can't help it. I miss him so much. I go home and check the clock.

2:34

Wow! I slept late. I guess it was all the sleep I've lost thinking of my breakup. I never would've thought I would be the kind of girl that lost sleep over a guy. I thought I'd be able to enjoy becoming Emma's guardian more, but Luke changed that. I can't continue to dwell on it though, so I text Emma.

 _Andi=Italics_ **Emma=bold**

 _Hey Em. I was wondering where we're getting ready for the dance. Your place or mine?_

 **Mine if that's ok. Jaxy is picking us up.**

I groan. They spend _waaayyy_ too much time together. Well, I guess I can't complain.

 _Ok. I'll be there at 4:15._

 **'Kay. Bye Andi.**

 _Bye Em._

I grab my makeup and stuff and call my Mom. She's on her way home from work. Apparently she had to take the 2:30 a.m. shift today. I don't know how she does it.

My mom gets home and drives me to Emma's. I go inside and am greeted by her Dad.

"Oh, hi Andi. Emma is in her room." He says, getting up from a plate of chocolate, pineapple, anchovy pizza. Man these people are strange. Then again, I have a chainsaw, so I don't have much room to talk.

"Thanks Mr. A." I reply, taking myself and my costume stuff to Emma's room. I open the door to see my glitter oriented bff putting on a costume that she would probably call 'scary'. She turns to face me in a dark purple dress and dark make up with... _fa_ _iry wings_?! Wow!

"Really. _That's_ your costume.?!" I ask, laughing until I can't breathe. She frowns at me.

"I'm an evil fairy. What's wrong with that?" She asks. She's wearing makeup that resembles 'E', yet is _still_ somehow covered in glitter. How the _heck_ does she do it? I'll never know.

"You know what. Nevermind. I'm just glad you're not dressed as a princess." I laugh. She gives me a look that says that she considered it, but I don't say anything.

"Well, let's get you ready." She says, dragging me to her scrapbooking table. She starts doing my zombie makeup, cringing every time to time. I chuckle. This will take a while.

* * *

 **Emma POV**

After Andi arrived and finished criticizing my costume I did her makeup. She picked the perfect costume, a zombie bride. With Phillip dressed as a zombie it will be perfect. She has no idea that he's coming, great. We finish getting ready and check the clock.

5:00

The dance starts in half an hour. We better hurry. Just as I think that I hear the familiar flash of teletransportation and Jax materializes on my rug. He is dressed up as Dracula, and looks _really_ _really_ cute. Andi screams and falls on my bed. Jax laughs at her, and I giggle a little. Andi looks like she wants to kill him.

"Didn't Em tell you to stop doing that?!" She shouts, getting up. I stand in front of them, keeping Andi from attacking my boyfriend.

"The.. look.. on... your.. face!" Jax laughs, barely breathing. I turn my head, keeping my arms towards Andi.

"JAX!" I shout. Dang, he looks so cute when he laughs. Stop it woman!

"Sorry." He says, sobering up.

"You're so lucky I left my chainsaw at home birdman." Andi hisses, making Jax shrink back. He'll never admit it, but he's afraid of her. I can't say I blame him.

"Come on you two, we need to get to the dance." I intervene, afraid of what may happen if I don't.

"Fine." They groan. I take Jax's hand and Andi takes mine, and he tele transports us to the gym. He leaves to 'go to the bathroom' but he's really getting Phillip. Andi and I go to the snack table and talk.

"Do you think I made a mistake?" She asks. I give her a confused look. What does she mean?

"Huh?" I ask. She sighs before replying.

"The costume, it reminds me of Phillip." She winces at his name. I can't say I blame her. If I was in her postion even _thinking_ of Jax would make me wince."Do you think wearing it was a mistake?"

"No." I state firmly. "He was a really big part of your life, you can never change that."

"I guess. I just really miss him, you know." Andi sighs. Just as she says that Phillip walks up behind her. I smile brightly. Here we go.

* * *

 **Phillip POV**

I decided to dress as a zombie for the dance. Jax used magic to make me look the way I did when Andi programmed me. He tele transports me to the dance. Time to find her.

"I just really miss him, you know." I hear Andi say as I walk up to her. I feel the familiar guilt build in my chest. She's in pain because I left. I know I had to, but I wish she hadn't been hurt the way she was. She was fine until a few weeks ago. I really hate that Luke guy.

I see Emma grin, and I know that she's about to say something.

"Well then, you _might_ want to turn around." Emma says, pointing behind Andi. Now or never.

"Why do you want me to..." Andi starts, turning to me. Her face lights up as she hugs me.

"Phillip!" She exclaims. I hug her back. It gets harder to breathe. Is it me or has she gotten stronger? It wouldn't surprise me if she has.

"Um, A-Andi, you're kind.. of making it... hard.. to.. breathe." I pant. She immediately releases me.

"Sorry." She replies sheepishly. This isn't the Andi that I know. "When did you get here?"

"A couple days ago. I wanted to make my grand entrance." I joke. We both chuckle.

"I see someone has gotten better at the human thing." She teases, poking my arm. I notice that Emma has left, probably to go hang out with Jax.

"I've been trying." I smile. She returns my grin. Suddenly a slow song comes on. I have an idea.

"Hey, I know it's not really your thing and all.. but wanna dance?" I nervously ask, holding out my hand.

"Cheesy, but why not." She chuckles, taking my hand. I lead her to the dance floor. She wraps her arms around my neck and I put mine on her waist.

"I really missed you." She whispers, smiling sadly. It hurts so much to know that all her pain began when I left. That if I'd stayed she wouldn't have gone through it all. I missed her like crazy, but I still stayed away. I came back far later than I should've.

"I missed you too." I reply firmly. She lightens up a little. I can't go any further without telling her how I feel. Telling her how sorry I am. How much I love her.

"A, there's something I need to say." I choke. She nods with a concerned look. I take a deep breath and start.

"I-I'm so sorry. You're hurt, and you're different, and it's all my fault because none of it would've happened if I hadn't gone and..." She cuts me off.

"Shhh. Let me get one thing straight Phillip VanPelt, you hear me." She says sternly, staring into my eyes. I nod.

"You are the most caring, sweet, kind person I have ever known. _You_ are what kept me going, not what broke me. You had _every_ right to go to Silicon Valley and meet your family. Don't you dare ever think any differently. Got it?" She tells me sternly. I can't help but smile when I answer.

"Yes." I reply weakly. I still feel guilty, but I have to stop. God only knows what she'll do to me if I don't.

"Good. Now that said, let's go get some snacks." She says dragging me to the snack bar. I laugh and follow her. I'm not quite sure what we are, but I do know one thing.

I want to have her back by the end of the night. And I'll do whatever it takes to get there.

* * *

 **Jax POV**

After Phillip made his reappearance I dragged Em off to the courtyard. Outside there are dim purple lights lining the smooth sidewalk. At the end of the path there is a park bench facing the pond. I lead Em to the bench and sit down. She sits on my left. We sit in comfortable silence, her head on my shoulder and my arm around her, for a while.

"I think it's going to work." Em whispers. I furrow my eyebrows with confusion and look at her.

"Phillip's plan, I mean." She clarifies. I smile and nod.

"I haven't seen Andi that happy since I told her she was going to WITS." Em continues, smiling.

"He'll win. If he's anything like me she'll be his in no time." I smirk. Em gives me the _what- do- you- mean- by- that- and- choose- your- words- very- carefully_ look.

"What does that mean, _Jaxy Waxy_?" Em asks. Normally I think that nickname is cute and endearing, but right now I know it's a very angry warning phrase. I better be careful.

"I-I meant that I uh..." I stutter, terrified of Em right now. She's raised an eyebrow and is half standing.

"That I seem to get extremely lucky and that I love you Em." I say, trying not to be murdered. She rolls her eyes and smacks my chest, settling into the position we were in before.

"I love you too. Now watch what you say around me. Got it." She says, getting a very serious tone after telling me she loves me. I can't help but smile and reply.

"Yes honey." I reply jokingly. Em sees that word as something married people use. She chuckles.

"Jaxy, we aren't married." She says in that tone she uses on little kids.

"Yet." I mumble. Either she didn't hear it or she didn't want to talk about it, because she just closes her eyes and snuggles into me further. Tonight is a good night.

* * *

 **Andi POV**

Oh My God! He's here. Phillip is actually here. I can't believe it. He came back. Thank you world for getting so sick of my moping that you brought him back to me! I'm being ridiculous, but I can't help it. I missed him so much.

After our slow dance I took him to the other snack table, the one with the sweets. We get to the table and I pick up a strawberry on a stick and dip it into the chocolate fountain. Phillip does the same.

"Ah I see someone has started eating more things." I tease, biting the now chocolatey strawberry. He laughs, grabbing a napkin and wiping the chocolate syrup off my chin.

"I try." He smiles, biting his strawberry with much more care. I can't help it anymore. I have to ask.

"Why did you come back?" I ask quickly. Phillip looks at me like a normal person looks at a two headed puppy.

"Huh?" He questions, confusion written on his face. I ask him again.

"What made you want to come back to Miami?" I ask again, a little slower. He cracks a smile before answering me.

"You really don't know?" He chuckles. I shake my head. He takes a deep breath, coming closer. My heart begins to race and my palms get really sweaty. Now I understand how Emma feels around Jax.

"A, I never planned to stay away forever." He begins. He looks like he's been practicing what to say.

"The whole time I was In Silicon all I thought about was you. Your laugh, your smile, your kick butt attitude." He continues. I chuckle to cover my blush. What is he doing to me?

"I never meant to hurt you. All I wanted was to be with you, to be _happy_ and to make you happy too." Phillip says, looking a little sad. Is he trying to say what I think he's trying to say?

"I miss you Andi, and I.." He takes a deep breath, cupping my cheek. Is he about to do what I think he's going to do? I want him to, I know I do.

"I love you." He says. Three words, that's all it is. Three tiny little words, yet I feel like the happiest girl ever right now. I want to cartwheel and squeal until I can't breathe. Now I know how Em felt when Jax said it, she called me and squealed through the whole conversation.

"I love you too." I reply with all the emotion that I can. I feel all my nervousness fade away. I grab him by the shirt and kiss him. He immediately responds, putting his arms around my waist. I run my fingers through his hair and everything fades away. All that remains is us, like everyone else just fell off the planet.

It ends way too quickly and I hear a cough behind Phillip. We pull back and turn to see a grinning Em and a smirking Birdman. Of course. I would like to kill him now, but Em would stop me.

"We go outside for _ten minutes_ and you're already kissing, I guess I trained you better than I thought Phillip." Jax smirks. On any other occasion I'd ask questions, but I'm just annoyed at him.

"Shut it Birdman!" I demand through gritted teeth. He raises his hands in surrender.

"Guys, it's time to go." Em says, trying to prevent a fight."Now can everyone be civil until we get home?"

Everyone nods.

"Good, now everyone follow me I'm gonna tele trans.." Phillip cuts her off.

"Actually, I'd like to walk Andi home myself." He says.

"Oh, Ok then. Well Jax and I are just gonna go." She says, pointing to the door. We smile and wave. I turn to Phillip.

"Just out of curiousity, why did you say that?" I ask. He smiles.

"Because I want to spend more time with you." Phillip says. I smile and blush.

"Okay then, lead the way." I say, holding out my hand. He takes it and leads me outside. This will be a fun walk.

* * *

 **Phillip POV**

"Okay then, lead the way." Andi smiles, giving me her hand. I take it and lead her outside.

After a couple of minutes we are nearing her house. I have to ask.

"What are we." She says, right after I think that.

"What do you want us to be?" I ask. She smiles and I know the answer.

"Well then. Andi Cruz, will you do me the honor of becoming my girlfriend?" I ask, knowing I sound like a total dork. She smiles and rolls her eyes before answering.

"Yes Phiilip VanPelt. I would love to." She says in a very formal tone. I see a tree and get an idea.

"Well in that case..." I say trailing off. I grab her hips and gently push her against the tree, kissing her. She immediately responds, running her fingers through my hair once again. I smile against her lips and pull back, hearing her groan in frustration.

I drop her off that night with everything right as rain. I go to my Mom's house and go to bed, knowing that my life is perfect.

* * *

 **No One's POV**

That night ended well for everyone. Phillip and Andi were back together. Andi came out of her funk. And Jemma were happy to see their best friends just as happy as they were. Emma went to bed that night wondering just what Jax meant by 'yet'. Everyone was happy, and it was all because of the halloween dance.

* * *

 **OMG! Longest story EVER. I hope you enjoyed, and please review. I loved writing this story sooo much. I feel like Phandi doesn't get enough attention. Thanks for reading!**

 **Peace Out Jemmas!**


End file.
